<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>堕落先生 by Icarus_6023</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969720">堕落先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_6023/pseuds/Icarus_6023'>Icarus_6023</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), 好兆头</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_6023/pseuds/Icarus_6023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>堕落先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1984年  London SOHO Aziraphale的旧书店</b>
</p><p>一般情况下Crowley并不会不经过“预约”就直接造访Aziraphale的旧书店，毕竟天使的上司们认为“奇迹”必须是在出其不意的情况下发生才能称之为“奇迹”，包括去参观一处人间的旧书店。</p><p>不过很明显，拎着整整一盒甜甜圈并不在“一般情况下”的范畴内。</p><p> </p><p>Crosstown可是整个SOHO最受欢迎的一家甜甜圈。</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale原本是像赶走一个普通的企图买书的顾客一样赶走Crowley——老套的横眉立目的表情就足够让恶魔的尖皮鞋停在门槛外面。</p><p>只是他还没来得及组织好一个怪异的表情，就看见了Crowley手上拿着的甜甜圈盒子。于是横眉竖目瞬间转变成了一个开心的笑，像是被施了奇迹一样。</p><p> </p><p>“Crosstown！”Aziraphale开心的迎接了Crowley，准确的说，是开心的迎接了Crowley手上的甜甜圈。</p><p>Crowley在墨镜后的金色眼睛做了一个特别恶魔的动作——他翻了个白眼。</p><p>诚然，Crosstown的美味使得无论什么时候，购买它的人总能排成一条长龙，可Aziraphale是天使。只用打一个响指，甜甜圈就能直接塞满整个旧书店。可Aziraphale每次仍然顶着伦敦的阴雨，站在队伍的末端，哭丧着脸看着队伍前面不断加塞的人类。</p><p>天使就是这样，连施一个小小的奇迹背后都有成堆的文件需要填写。这是为数不多Crowley庆幸自己堕落成了恶魔的时候——除了偶尔诱惑人类作恶，他大部分的能力都用在了自己行乐上。</p><p>这就是做恶魔的乐趣所在，尽管泡过岩浆的十万堕天使中，可能只有Crowley是这么认为的。</p><p> </p><p>Corwley歪坐在他最喜欢的沙发上，看着天使慢条斯理的吃完了两个甜甜圈。（期间拒绝了Aziraphale礼节性的邀请：“你要吃一个吗？这真的太美味了。”）</p><p>“我接下来要在约克郡呆一段时间，”Crowley摸着下巴，缓缓地说：“矿工游行或许会升级，下面让我帮忙‘加把火’。”他比划了一个火焰的手势。</p><p>“哦！”天使瞪圆了眼睛：“我也要去约克郡，上面让我去平息一下事态。”一小块没被擦掉的甜甜圈碎屑粘在上唇，随着他嘴唇的开合欢快的在Crowley眼前跳动着</p><p>“所以？”Crowley看着Aziraphale，故意把每一个音节都拉长，语气轻佻的像是当初他鼓动夏娃吃掉那枚禁果。</p><p>“Crowley，我不觉得这是个好主意。”天使没有底气的说。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我真的想让事态平息下来，如果再放任下去，暴动迟早会发生，人们会死的！”Aziraphale皱着眉头说。</p><p>“你打算怎么让事态平息？”Crowley挑眉。</p><p>“让双方坐下来谈谈总不会错的，没必要通过罢工游行甚至暴力的方式解决问题。”</p><p>“天使，”Crowley几乎被气笑了，有时候Aziraphale天真的让他怀疑面前的到底是个6000岁的天使还是一个16岁的人类小孩。</p><p>“谈谈？怎么谈？你是打算说服撒切尔夫人停止对煤矿产业的私有化和机械化，还是打算帮六万四千名除了挖矿什么都不会的工人找到新工作？”</p><p>Aziraphale皱着眉头没说话。</p><p>“承认吧，天使，你们帮不上忙，这是人类自己的问题，只能他们自己去解决。解决不了的，他们就通过暴力和死亡解决。这就是人类！”</p><p> </p><p>他看着Aziraphale，天使嘴角的甜甜圈碎屑搅的他有些心烦。Crowley心里突然涌出来一个念头：那块甜甜圈一定很甜。</p><p>他皱着眉头不耐烦的啧了一声，忍住了伸手擦掉那块碎屑的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale显然被激怒了，他站了起来生气的瞪着Crowley：“哦，当然，你当然会这么认为，因为你是个邪恶的恶魔。现在，魔头，离开我的旧书店。”</p><p>Crowley看了一眼天使，沉默的站起身，快步离开了Aziraphale的旧书店。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1991年  London SOHO Zenna酒吧</b>
</p><p>Aziraphale找到Crowley的时候，后者正像一个普普通通的，醉酒的人类一样瘫在吧台上。</p><p>“Crowley？”Aziraphale小心翼翼的叫了一声恶魔的名字，四周怪异的眼神盯的他不太舒服。可能是他那一身一百多年前的白色外套和格子领结并不适合一个位于地下室的混乱酒吧，也或许是天使根本不应该来这种乌烟瘴气的地方。</p><p>“Oh，天使！”Crowely挣扎着睁开眼看着Aziraphale，用整个小酒馆都能听见的声音大声嚷着。</p><p>Aziraphale觉得那些落在自己身上的怪异目光变得暧昧了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你......你喝醉了。”天使结结巴巴的说。</p><p>Crowley倚靠在吧台上看着他：“显然。”即使室内昏暗，即使Crowley还带着墨镜，Aziraphale仍然能清晰的感觉到那双黄色的竖瞳正看着他。</p><p>“我有很重要的事情要和你说，”Aziraphale紧张的搓着衣角，“我们能换个地方吗？”他委屈巴巴的看着Crowley，语气近乎哀求。</p><p>Crowley不置可否的敲了敲桌子，面前空荡荡的酒瓶里缓缓的重新填满了威士忌。“你的旧书店里最好有酒。”他撇着嘴冲Aziraphale说。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你要去伊拉克呆上很久，而你希望我帮你照看这家旧书店？”Crowley怀疑自己可能仍然醉着。问题是，即使在喝醉情况下幻听到Aziraphale提出这样的请求也已经超出了单纯的想象力的范围。</p><p>“我不得不去，中东原本已经够Iblis忙的，现在又发生了海湾战争。”Aziraphale有些无奈的说：“特殊时期，特殊安排。不过幸运的话，战争不会持续很久，希望交战双方都能理智些。”</p><p>“不幸的是，如果双方真的都理智的话，这场战争根本就不会发生。”Crowley冷静的指出。</p><p> </p><p>“......真的不是你们在搞鬼？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“哪些是你们的人？”Aziraphale追问。</p><p>“如果你告诉我你们的人，我就告诉你我们的。”Crowley歪着头看着他。</p><p>“好吧，你先说。”</p><p>“哦，不。你先说。”</p><p>Aziraphale说出了五个政治领袖的名字，Crowley说了六个，双方有三个名字重合。①</p><p>“看见了吗？”Crowley说，“我早说过，人类都是些狡诈的杂种。你绝不能相信他们。”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale沉默了两秒，岔开了话题：“你能来帮我照看店吗？偶尔来书店里看一两眼，给植物浇浇水，检查一下没什么意外就好。”</p><p>Crowley没回答他，在角落里随手翻看书店里新找到的图书。</p><p>“这是什么？”他皱着眉头从一个箱子底部扣出一套皱巴巴的黑色服装。黑色可不应该出现在天使的店里，从某种程度上来说甚至包括了一身黑的Crowley。</p><p>“哦！”Aziraphale说，“这是我学魔术时的戏服，我居然把它忘在了这里。”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley被脑子里涌出的吐槽和问题塞的当机了一秒，沉默了一下，他决定先从简单的开始问。</p><p>“魔术？”</p><p>“你知道的，人类的那些小戏法，硬币啊，从帽子里变出鸽子啊什么的。”</p><p>Crowley难以置信的看着他：“看着上帝——对没错就是上帝——的份上，你是个天使！你打个响指就能做出人类连想都想象不出来的事情。而你居然去学人类的小把戏？这是侮辱，不仅侮辱了天使，还顺道把恶魔一起带了进去。”</p><p>“那很有趣，Crowley！”Aziraphale争辩到。</p><p>突然，天使想到了什么似的，开心的冲Crowley说：“要不然这样吧，我给你变一个魔术，作为交换，你帮我看店，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley在翻白眼和转身直接离开直接纠结了一下，最终耸了耸肩，算是答应了Aziraphale—— 照顾植物他在行，但嘲笑天使的机会可是千年等一回。</p><p>Aziraphale的眼睛亮了起来，“你答应了？天啊我还以为你还在生我的气。自从1984年之后你一直没找过我。”他开心的说。</p><p>这一次Crowley没纠结，直接冲天使翻了个白眼：看着随便什么玩意儿的份上，Aziraphale嚷嚷着要和恶魔保持距离不是一两千年了，Crowley如果的真生气早把这只白白胖胖的天使连着这家旧书店一把地狱之火给烧了。</p><p> </p><p>等到Aziraphale准备好魔术所需要的道具出现在Crowley面前时，六千年来第一次，Crowley见到了一个一身黑的天使。</p><p>黑色的西装外套，黑色的西装裤子和尖头皮鞋，暗红色的马甲，黑色的衬衫和深灰色的领结。</p><p>Crowley低头看了看自己的衣服，心里的那条小蛇开心地嘶嘶吐着蛇信子。</p><p> </p><p>“黑色很适合你，我都想劝你下地狱了。”他表面上仍然是面无表情的嘲讽到。</p><p>Aziraphale没理他，清了清嗓子：“欢迎来到堕落先生的——”</p><p>Crowley毫不客气的打断了他，克制不住笑出声，他甚至恶劣的一个音节一个音节的重复了那个名字；“堕，落，先，生？认真的，Aziraphale？你不会真的考虑过要加入我们吧？”</p><p>Aziraphale的表情一瞬间精彩极了，他涨红了脸，结结巴巴的反驳：“打断别人的表演可是非常不礼貌的。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">“Aziraphale先生，你确定你的艺名要用‘堕落先生’？”John·Maskelyne严肃的问他。魔术师的艺名是他们的面具，一副好的面具可以帮助建立神秘感和刺激感，所以取艺名应该慎而又慎。</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">可Maskelyne明显觉得面前这位和和气气的英国老好人用“堕落先生”’这个名字，有种披着恶魔皮的小绵羊的荒谬感——事实也是如此，这位魔术巨匠的感觉精准到令人赞叹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">“魔术师就是令人猜不透，有趣，神秘，狡黠，脑子里总有坏点子，但是却不至于完全邪恶。”Aziraphale认真的说，“他们给我的感觉像.......像一条蛇，我觉得‘堕落先生’是一个非常恰当的名字。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">说这句话的时候，Aziraphale的表情柔和的像是夸自家孩子的骄傲家长们。②</span>
</p><p> </p><p>第一个魔术很简单。Aziraphale用手把一把叉子柄掰弯成90°，然后再缓缓把它掰回了原样。</p><p>Crowley冷漠的看着Aziraphale，天使也看着他。</p><p>沉默了半晌，“这就没了？”Crowley真的有点想离开了，还有一整个伦敦的苏格兰威士忌在等着他，而他却在这里看一个天使给他掰叉子：“我甚至不用能力也能做到。”</p><p>Aziraphale：“........”</p><p> </p><p>第二个是关于硬币的戏法：Aziraphale亮出了右手中的5便士的硬币，给Crowley看了看印有蓟花的那一面让他确认，接着左手打了一个响指，硬币图案突然变成了10便士的英格兰国徽；再打了一个响指，Aziraphale缓缓从右手中抽出一枚10便士硬币递给Crowley，摊开右手，掌心上还放着一枚10便士硬币。</p><p>“你看，硬币分裂了。”Aziraphale得意洋洋的冲Crowley展示。</p><p>“我看见后面叠的那枚5便士硬币了。”Crowley的语气里不带丝毫情感。</p><p> </p><p>还没等天使的表情完全跨下去，Crowley从沙发靠背上跳了下来，扭头对天使说：“我知道有一家只在晚上营业的日料店，据说最近的来了位新主厨非常擅长做盐渍鲑鱼片。”</p><p>Aziraphale的表情亮了一点点。</p><p>“然后我们可以谈谈你这该死的店需要怎么照看，以及海湾战争的事。”Crowley背对着天使往门外走着，补充到。</p><p>Aziraphale开心地跟了上去，差点撞上了突然停住的Crowley。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦，对了。这身衣服，”金色的竖瞳在墨镜后几乎发着光，Crowley笑着指了指Aziraphale的黑色戏服：“就穿着这身衣服去。”</p><p>“堕落先生。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>备注：</p><p>①：书里原文。两位作者的嘲讽都快从书里面涌出来了。</p><p>②：横线部分为回忆。</p><p>以及，书里面Aziraphale学魔术的艺名真的是“堕落先生”！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>